beybladefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Tyson Granger
Tyson Granger ist ein Hauptcharakter aus Beyblade. Er taucht zum ersten Mal in Ein neuer Herausforderer auf. Er wird von Roman Wolko synchronisiert. Zur Person Aussehen Tysons Aussehen ist nicht sehr auffallend und er kleidet sich in bequemen Kleidern. So trägt er ein einfaches, gelbes, aber doch cooles T-Shirt, das mit einer roten Jacke kombiniert wird. Ausserdem kleidet er sich mit blauen Jeans und seine Füsse stecken in bequemen Turnschuhen und seine Hände werden von braunen Handschuhen geziert. Sein Haar ist Dunkelblau und darauf sitzt ein modisches Cappy. Seine rötliche-braune Augenfarbe bildet einen tollen Kontrast zu seiner eher helleren Haut.Er trägt oft eine rote Jacke,die wie er sagt seine Lieblingsjacke ist.Darüber hinaus hat er blaue Handschuhe. Charakter Tyson Granger (im Original Takao Kinomiya) erscheint das erste Mal in der ersten Staffel von Beyblade und zwar in der ersten Folge "Ein neuer Herausforderer" und ist der Weltmeister in allen Original Staffeln von Beyblade. Er ist der Protagonist der Serie und spielt mit den Beyblades schon seit er ein kleines Kind ist. Tyson ist auch derjenige gewesen, der sich den Namen "Blade Breakers" ausgedacht hat. Dennoch ist Tyson nicht der Teamchef, sondern überraschenderweise Kai, was für Tyson kein Problem darstellt. Das Bit-Beast von Tyson heißt Dragoon, ein blauer chinesischer Drache, der das Element Wind einsetzt und sehr schnell und stark ist. Zwischen Tyson und Dragoon besteht eine enge Freundschaft, die nicht zuletzt darin begründet liegt, dass Dragoon ein Erbstück seiner Familie ist. Er erinnert sehr an Gingka, weil er auch selber die Hauptfigur ist. Tyson ist für seinen Sinn für Humor berühmt, vorallem in der ersten Staffel, in der er sich über alles und jeden lustig macht. Doch von Zeit zu Zeit verschwindet seine gewitzte Art und er wurde auch bodenständiger. In der dritten Staffel wird er durch seine Verantwortung als bester Beyblader der Welt eher introvertiert und ernster. Tyson handelt oft sehr stur und unüberlegt, jedoch ist er bereit, alles für seine Freunde zu tun, die für ihn wie eine Familie sind. An ihm ist im Verlaufe der Geschichte die stärkste Entwicklung festzustellen. Zudem ist Tyson sehr berühmt, sogar als er noch ein Amateurblader ist. In der Schule wird Tyson wegen seiner lustigen Art ausgelacht und gefeiert. Beziehungen Sein Bey Kampfstil Biografie Beyblade Tyson trainiert zu Hause mit seinem Großvater eine Art Schwertkampf, als ihm einfällt, dass er noch zu einem Beyblade-Battle mit seinem Freund Andrew verabredet ist. Unterwegs wird Tyson von Billy aufgehalten, der von ihm ein Match fordert; Tyson kann ihn mit Leichtigkeit besiegen. Als Tyson bei Andrew und seinen Freunden ankommt, trifft er auf Carlos, ein Mitglied der Blade Sharks, der jeden zum Kampf herausfordert und dann dessen Beyblade behält. Später freundet Tyson sich mit Max an, nach der Rettungsaktion. Zusammen nehmen sie am einem BBA-Turnier teil. Beyblade-G Revolution Die erste Begegnung mit Daichi und Jin Der Beyblade-Weltmeister Tyson gibt den Kindern im Park Unterricht im Beybladen, weil er bei den Trainingskämpfen immer gerne als Sieger hervorgeht. Plötzlich rennt ein rothaariger Junge schreiend auf Tyson zu und fordert ihn heraus. Mit einer guten Taktik kann Tyson Daichis Hurricane Vurst entkommen und ihn besiegen. Doch so leicht lässt sich Daichi nicht unterkriegen. Er möchte eine Revanche, doch plötzlich taucht ein geheimnisvoller Blader namens Jin auf. Später nach den Vorrunden im Turbo Stadium stellt sich heraus, dass Jin Tysons großer Bruder Hiro ist. Trennung der Blade Breakers Nachdem die Blade Breakers erfahren, dass die nächste Weltmeisterschaft ansteht, wittern Max, Ray und Kai ihre Chance, Weltmeister zu werden. Deshalb verlassen sie das Team und wechseln zu unterschiedlichen Mannschaften. Tyson ist maßlos enttäuscht und entscheidet sich für Daichi als seinen neuen Partner. Zusammen mit Hiro, der ihr Coach geworden ist, trainieren sie in der Wildnis des Trainingscamps. Da Daichi und Tyson unterwegs alles an Ausrüstung verloren haben, zeigt Daichi seine Erfahrungen, die er in der Natur gelernt hat. Tyson ist beeindruckt. Die beiden trainieren bis zum Umfallen. Nachdem sie auch noch mit einer gemeinsam Beybladeaktion den Waldbrand löschen, werden sie die perfekten Partner. Tyson & Daichi VS Ray & Lee In New York beginnen die ersten Finalrunden der Beybladeweltmeisterschaft. Das erste Match lautet BBA Revolution gegen White Tiger X. Doch bevor die erste Runde zwischen Tyson und Lee startet, ändert Tyson die Regeln, die es erlaubt, dass die vier Spieler gleichzeitig gegeneinander antreten. Daichi kommt während des Kampfes dauernd Tyson in die Quere. Es kommt zu einem heftigen Streit zwischen den beiden, sodass sie das Match verlieren. Tyson kann der Wahrheit nicht ins Auge blicken und sucht die Schuld bei Daichi. Tyson im Abseits Tyson steht schmollend an der Freiheitsstatue. Hiro, sein Coach, spricht mit ihm, denn Tyson ist immer noch davon überzeugt, dass sie nur wegen Daichis Fehler ihr Match verloren haben. Doch Hiro erklärt ihm, dass er selbst eine schlechte Leistung gezeigt hat. Trotzdem hält Tyson sich nach wie vor für den besten Beyblader der Welt. Er fordert Hiro zu einem Kampf heraus, den er verliert; sofort fängt er an, die Schuld von sich zu weisen. Daraufhin verschwindet Jin, der "Herr der Stürme", und lässt ihn allein. Er kann Tyson nicht helfen, solange der sich seine Schwäche nicht eingesteht. Das Team ohne Tyson In Rom treten die BBA Revolution gegen die Blitzkrieg Boys an. Da Tyson immer noch meint, er sei der Beste, verfrachtet Hiro ihn auf die Bank. Tyson ist wütend und trifft auf Tao. Zusammen verlassen sie das Stadium, doch Tyson wird schließlich bewusst, das seine Freunde ihn als Unterstützung brauchen. Er kehrt zurück zum Stadium, wo Kenny gerade sein Match gegen Tala verloren hat. Doch durch einen Plan von Kenny kann Daichi die dritte und letzte Runde für sich entscheiden. Tyson ist völlig überrascht, dass sein Team dieses Match nach einem Spielplan bestritten hat, und er schwört sich, das Team nie mehr zu unterschätzen. Lügner und Betrüger Die Auslosung hat ergeben, dass die BBA Revolution in Madrid gegen Barthez Battalion antreten. Vor dem anstehendem Match findet Kenny heraus, wie Barthez Battalion schummeln. Doch statt das der BBA zu melden, hat Tyson vor, sie in einem fairen Kampf zu schlagen. Daichi gewinnt das erste Match. Tyson muss nun gegen Miguel antreten, der versucht, mit einem illegalen Bey seinen Gegner aus dem Weg zu räumen. Tyson versucht ihm klarzumachen, was Beybladen wirklich bedeutet, und mit all seiner Kraft gelingt es ihm, Miguel zu besiegen, der langsam merkt, dass Barthez ein Lügner und Betrüger ist. Ein Champion hat es nicht einfach Tyson hat einen Plan aufgestellt, um das Spiel im Cairo, Egypt Stadium gegen die F-Dynasty zu gewinnen. Er will das Match im Team-Format abhalten, obwohl F-Dynasty darin Spezialisten sind. Er glaubt, dass er zusammen mit seinem Partner Daichi mehr Kraft und Ausdauer als seine Gegner hat und damit das Match für sich entscheiden kann. Doch im Match kommt es anders. Während Daichi von F-Dynasty in die Zange genommen wird, liegt Tyson weit hinten, da er im Moment mental überfordert ist. Für Tyson steht eine Menge auf dem Spiel und er setzt alles daran zu gewinnen. Schlussendlich verlieren er und Daichi. Max und Tyson - Ein richtiger Kampf In Sydney, Australien treten die BBA Revolution gegen die PPB All Starz an. Daichi gewinnt sein Match; Tyson und Max bestreiten das zweite Match. Dabei verschwendet Tyson im Match keine Zeit und stürzt sich auf Draciel. Sie schenken sich nichts; während Tyson mit voller Power angreift, hält Max dagegen. Durch diese Aktion hat Max Tysons Blade sehr viel Power entzogen, somit kann Tyson sein Turbo Blade nicht noch einmal einsetzen. Als Max schließlich mit Gravity Control angreift, nutzt Tyson mit einem geschickten Manöver Max' Attacke, um zu gewinnen. Tyson und Max schließen nach dem Kampf wieder Freundschaft. Die Vorentscheidung Nachdem Tyson und Daichi das Match gegen die PPB All Starz gewonnen haben, kehren sie zurück nach Japan,um dort zur Vorentscheidungsrunde gegen F-Dynasty anzutreten. Tyson, der schon einmal gegen F-Dynasty verloren hat, ist zuversichtlich, dass er mit seinem neuen Dragoon Galaxy Turbo, gewinnen wird. Anfangs haben er und Daichi die Oberhand im Match, bis F-Dynasty sich immer mehr erfolgreicher zur Wehr setzen. Schließlich hat Tyson eine Idee, die ziemlich riskant ist. Er kann sich dank Daichis Unterstützung vom Drachen in der Arena abfeuern und setzt einen Move ein, der F-Dynasty aus der Arena donnert. Wer wird Weltmeister? Tyson und sein Team treten im Endspiel gegen die Blitzkrieg Boys an. Daichi und Tala tragen den ersten Kampf aus; da aber das Ergebnis zu einem Unentschieden führt, muss Tyson gegen Kai das letzte Match bestreiten. Erst dann wird sich herausstellen, welches Team Weltmeister wird. Selbst in der ersten Phase übertragen sich schon gigantische Schockwellen auf das Publikum. Im Match liefert Kai viele unerwartete Moves, die Tyson nicht erwartet hat, trotzdem wird Dragoon nicht langsamer. Beide stürzen ins Wilderness Stadium, doch der Kampf geht weiter. Tyson setzt die Moves der Gegner ein, die er schon besiegt hat. {C Es kommt zu einem riesigen Schlagabtausch, bei dem das Dach der Arena zerstört wird. Beide Beys hören gleichzeitig auf zu kreiseln. Als Mr. Dickenson erklärt, dass beide gewonnen haben, können Tyson und Kai diese Äußerung nicht vertreten, auch das Publikum unterstützt diesen Standpunkt und Mr. Dickenson muss sich der Mehrheit beugen. Der Kampf geht weiter. Tyson und Kai fangen an, sich im Match zu Hellsehern zu entwickeln; sie wissen, welchen Move der andere starten und woher und wie stark die Attacke sein wird. Nachdem sich beide von allem ausgeblendet haben, starten sie ihre letzte und stärkste Attacke. Tyson gewinnt und wird zusammen mit Daichi Weltmeister im Beybladen. Boris ist zurück! Tyson ist erschrocken, denn die BBA wird aufgelöst. Da niemand nähere Informationen geben kann, gehen Tyson und seine Freunde auf die Pressekonferenz der BEGA. Dort taucht Boris auf, den führenden Kopf einer Gaunerbande aus Tysons alten Beybladezeiten. Dieser ist nun Leiter der neuen, professionellen Liga. Tyson ist nicht von Boris' neuer Einstellung überzeugt und denkt, dass er ein falsches Spiel spielt. Schon bald wird Tyson in seinem Misstrauen gegenüber Boris bestätigt. Tala, der vor hat, Boris aus dem Weg zu räumen, wird von Garland, einem BEGA Blader, in einem Beymatch so stark verletzt, dass er ins Krankenhaus muss. Schlechte Nachrichten Tyson fordert die Organisation BEGA heraus. Boris nimmt die Herausforderung an, jedoch mit einer Bedingung. Es soll ein Kampf zwischen den 5 BEGA Bladern gegen Tysons Team, die ebenfalls fünf Leute sein müssen, geben. Die Zeit ist knapp und Tyson hat nur vier Leute. Zudem schließt sich Tysons Bruder Hiro und Kai der BEGA an. In der Vorbereitungszeit nutzt Ray die Chance und fordert Tyson zu einem Match heraus. Beide wollen um jeden Preis gewinnen. Rays Spezialattacken Gatling Claw und Tysons Galaxy Turbo Twister prallen aneinander, wobei Tyson als Sieger hervorgeht. Dank Ray zweifelt Tyson nicht mehr an seinen Fähigkeiten und Ray kann die Sache abschließen. Die Allianz der Rebellen Nicht nur Tyson und seine Freunde haben Probleme mit BEGA, auch die anderen Blader wie Rick, Miguel, Lee, Mathilda und Julia wollen sich nicht von BEGA kontrollieren lassen und unterstützen deshalb Tyson. Trivia *Tyson hat die Angewohnheit, fast immer zu spät zu kommen. *Er mag kein scharfes Essen. *Er ist ein schneller Läufer Zitate Kämpfe Galerie Tyson_und_Daichi.jpg|Daichi gibt nicht auf. Tyson_und_Daichi_trainieren.jpg|Wer zuerst auf dem Stein kommt, der schwarz markiert ist, hat gewonnen. Tyson_enttäuscht.jpg|Tyson kann es nicht glauben das er verloren hat. Hiro_spricht_mit_Tyson2.jpg|Erneut sucht Tyson Ausflüchte. Das_Team_BBA_Revolution.jpg|Tyson wird mit offenen Armen im Team wieder aufgenommen. Miguel_und_Tyson.jpg|Tyson ist Stolz auf Miguel. F-Dynasty_gg_BBA_Revolution.jpg|Der Kampf beginnt im Sahara Stadium. Tyson_und_Max.jpg|Max und Tyson schließen wieder Freundschaft. Tyson_&_Daichi_Dragoon_Tank.jpg|Tyson und Daichi geben F-Dynasty eine Kostprobe ihrer eigenen Medizin: Dragoon Tank. Tyson_Granger_vs_Kai.jpg|Tyson möchte Kai zeigen was ein richtiger Weltmeister so drauf hat. Tyson_Granger_Weltmeister.jpg|Tyson wird das dritte mal in Folge Weltmeister. Tyson_und_seine_Freunde.jpg|Tyson ist sich noch immer unsicher, ob er Boris vertrauen kann. Tyson_vs_Ray4.jpg|Tyson war nicht klar, wie wichtig der Kampf für Ray ist. Links en:Tyson Granger es:Tyson Granger fr:Tyson Granger it:Takao Kinomiya pl:Tyson Granger ru:Такао Киномия Kategorie:BBA Revolution Kategorie:Beyblade Charaktere Kategorie:Beyblade V-Force Charaktere Kategorie:Beyblade G-Revolution Charaktere Kategorie:Bladebreakers